This invention relates generally to animal husbandry, more particularly to apparatus for feeding hogs and the like, and which is especially adapted for use in feeding hogs on a programmed basis.
Apparatus for programmed feeding of hogs has progressed to a highly scientific art in which the hogs have been raised to full size adults as rapidly as possible and with a minimum amount of food commensurate with proper weight gain of the animals. One such satisfactory apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,057. In this apparatus the system includes a plurality of feeders and a conveyor for delivering feed to each feeder. Each feeder comprises a fixed pan and a superstructure projecting upwardly from the pan. Extending upwardly from the pan is a rotatable threaded shaft, and a rotary gate is journaled over the pan and is threaded onto the shaft. Normally, the rotary gate simply turns within the pan to agitate the feed being consumed. However, when a latch is depressed, the threaded shaft is immobilized. Rotation of the gate about the immobilized shaft serves to raise and lower the gate relative of the pan, and this relative motion adjusts the opening of at least one feed gate between the rotary gate and the pan for controlled dispensing of the feed.
When using programmed methods of feeding hogs, it is desirable to have feed apparatus which can quickly and inexpensively deliver the required amounts of feed. In addition to cost criteria, the apparatus must be rugged and durable in order to make the investment by the hog raiser economical.